


We Lost It

by Hewo_Sunflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewo_Sunflower/pseuds/Hewo_Sunflower
Summary: Wherein Bokuto and Akaashi had the perfect relationship, but suddenly everything went downhill
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	We Lost It

**Author's Note:**

> \- Grammatical errors ahead   
> \- There might be some typos too

Everything was perfect

"AGAASHEEHH I NEED MY CUDDLES" Bokuto said while catching up with Akaashi

"Yes Bokuto-san, when we get hone I'll give you lots of hugs" Akaashi said with a smile

Whenever something happened you stayed with me

"Hey hey hey! What's wrong Akaashiii?"

"Nothing"

"Something is wrong, I may be dumb but I know when my akaashi is sad. I'll get some food and we'll watch a movie" Bokuto said assuring him making Akaashi's heart flutter

What caused you to change?

"Hey Bokuto-san are you free today?"

"Huh? Sorry akaashi I'm busy"

"Oh.. take care.."

\---

"Bokuto-san is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing, I have to go bye"

"Hmm.."

\---

"Bokuto-san can we talk?"

"I'm busy sorry, maybe another time"

"Oh.. sure.."

\---

This went on for a month, everyone on the team noticed the two being distant to each other. Bokuto wasn't his usual and energetic self, while Akaashi was having a hard time focusing on his tosses.

"Hey Bokuto-san--"

"Akaashi can you please shut up? I'm trying to concentrate and you're always bothering me" Bokuto said with a pissed expression making the whole team surprised

"I-I'm sorry.."

"No need, just give me space will you?"

"Sure.. I'm sorry"

"The hell are you saying sorry for?"

"Nothing.."

"Then stop it"

"No wonder I'm getting tired" Bokuto whispered before going out of the gym

Everyone looked at Akaashi only to see him crying, he has a sad expression on his face while the others were shocked. Their Captain, who adores and loves Akaashi the past years is getting tired of him

The team tried to cheer them both up but nothing was happening, and that's when they called their bestfriends. The only people who can make them open up themselves with

"Hey Akaashi, your team told me you were spacing out... Is something wrong?" Kenma asked while handing him a cup of coffee

"It's Bokuto-san.. he's been distant with me lately. Whenever I ask him for something he'll respond with I'm busy or he has to go somewhere, I'm worried about him Kenma.."

"Mhm, then?"

"Everything nowadays seemed like nothing, my feelings are almost fading.. but I can't let him go, I love him and wven if it hurts I'll be here for him"

"But akaashi.. you're getting hurt.."

"Yes his feelings are fading, he might be even bored of me, but I'm still by his side right? Because of what? Love."

Kenma looked at him feeling bad for what's happening between them

"To me, Bokuto-san is perfect I don't mind if he's busy or something, but all I ask is after everything at the end of the day he'll come back to me"

The two were getting emotional as Akaashi let out his feelings that's been bottled up for weeks

"He has issues about something? I'll be here for him. He has something to do? I'll help him. He doesn't understand anything? I'll explain it to him" Akaashi paused and weakly smiled at his best friend

"This proves that no matter who that person is, you'll stay because you love him/her and you're afraid to loose them since you can't let go of the feeling inside you"  
Kenma was surprised and speechless, he knows Akaashi was just hurting himself by staying but he can't do anything

"Okay, but if something happens Call me hmm? I'll always be here for you"

"Thanks Kenma, well I need to go home now"

"Don't mention it, you're welcome anytime"

That night when Akaashi was about to go to sleep Bokuto sent a message

\---

[My Owl🦉]  
: Where were you?

[Mine🦉💕]  
: At Kenma's house

[My Owl🦉]  
: No you're not, you went to Konoha's didn't you?

[Mine🦉💕]  
: huh? No I didn't

[My Owl🦉]  
: Ugh nevermind, anyway meet me after school tomorrow at the Park

[Mine🦉💕]  
: sure, Goodnight Bokuto-san  
Seen

\---

Akaashi sighed he must admit, he was nervous and that caused him to overthink and be Anxious. He couldn't stop thinking about what would happen tomorrow, but he knows he should stay calm before he could have a panic attack in the middle of the night

That day, the two didn't interact with each other. Akaashi saw Bokuto being energetic and happy with the other third years, while him on the other hand was just sitting alone without anyone bothering him

The day was done and it was time for the two to meet up, Akaashi's heart was pounding with each step he took but he still got the strength to get himself there, and when he got there he saw Bokuto standing beside a cherry blossom tree

"Hey Bokuto-san"

"Oh Akaashi"

"So, what did you want to tell me?" He asked with an anxious tone

"Akaashi, you're great and all but I'm getting tired. You rarely give me affection, and to be honest it's getting boring. I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted, I don't deserve someone like you. I'm sorry if I have to break up with you, you'll find someone don't worry. Well I gotta go, I wish you all the best Akaashi"

Bokuto left and Akaashi was standing there crying, he didn't know how to react or what to say. This broke his heart, imagine you just wanted to love someone but they suddenly leave you

"I love you so much, we lost it" that was the last thing Akaashi said before everything went black

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm sorry if this is a cliffhanger but that's actually how I really ended the story:')  
> -Thank you for Reading  
> \- Feedbacks are appreciated!


End file.
